Many types of heat-insulating containers have been used commercially to contain hot liquids such as coffee or hot chocolate. Polystyrene foam containers are known and have substantial heat-insulating properties, but containers formed exclusively of polystyrene foam are not environmentally friendly and it is difficult to print an advertisement or logo thereon because foamed styrene containers are often not sufficiently smooth to accept screen printing or other types of printing. Nonetheless, disadvantages in prior art cups formed of paperboard or some other, non-foamed, material are obvious when hot beverages, such as coffee, are being served. For example, most disposable coffee cups are very difficult to handle for several minutes after being filled. However, it can take a person grasping the hot cup several moments to realize that it will be uncomfortable to hold the cup until it cools, and the cup is placed on a table. This situation is problematic with regard to “drive-thru” service since vehicle occupants are often under way again before discomfort is perceived and the options for setting the cup aside are limited. There is thus a need in the art for a heat-insulating container with superior heat-insulating properties capable of being printed upon while being simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.